


Same Difference

by langsdelijn



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Possible Dub-Con, darkish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langsdelijn/pseuds/langsdelijn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This way? Well, this way the day's still his. It's the same difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://langs-de-lijn.livejournal.com/3560.html).

Maybe they’d been in youth teams together, years ago. He wouldn’t know; he’d been the golden boy with a bright future ahead of him and Khalid was kicked out. Now, at a different club and in a different country, Khalid is the one with the bright future, and he the one they can’t be bothered with anymore.  
  
But when Khalid lies tied to the posts of his bed, staring up at him helplessly, Rafaël knows he still has the upper hand. The day may be Khalid’s now, but at night Khalid is Rafaël’s, and that way, day is still his.


End file.
